Team Fozzy Bear: Campaign Trail
by Doc House
Summary: 3rd part of the, Team Fozzy Bear series. Josh and Donna have a talk about her going out with CJ and Toby.


**Title**: Team Fozzy Bear: Campaign Trail.

**Author**: Doc

**Notes**: 3rd Part in the "Team Fozzy Bear" series. Follows, "Team Fozzy Bear", and "Team Fozzy Bear: Staff Meeting Surprise". Also, this is for all of you who requested a Josh and Donna piece.

**Characters**: Josh and Donna.

* * *

"You're leaving me?"

"We're not married, Josh."

"What am I going to do tomorrow? And since when did you like Toby more then me?"

"We're in DC for one full day. I see you all the time."

"We're working all the time. That doesn't count."

"CJ and I have fun when we go shopping. I want to have some fun, Josh."

"We have fun. Just last week I took you to the pizza place."

"It was a birthday party for Congressman Santos' son."

"I had fun."

"I know. I have photos of you sitting on that man."

"It was a bear."

"He was a man dressed as a bear."

"I did it for the kids."

"No, you wanted the free gift everyone got from sitting on his lap."

"I didn't even get a gift! I got his name and phone number."

"I know. I let him use my pen to write it on the napkin."

"You've turned mean, Donna Moss."

"Poor baby. You wanna fight with me?"

"No. You'll win. Besides, I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Really? So why did you fight with Toby?"

"We've talked about it."

"Liar."

"Where are you going shopping?"

"Changing subjects?"

"Shut up."

"I don't know. CJ told me I'll be surprised."

"And Toby will be with you two because..."

"Habit. We always drink too much, so Toby is in charge of getting us home."

"That sounds sexual."

"Everything to you sounds sexual."

"I'm a sexual type of guy."

"He's a perfect gentleman."

"He has a credit card, doesn't he?"

"I'll admit, we can talk him into buying us things."

"I heard a rumor."

"What did I tell you about listening to rumors?"

"Is it true Toby got kicked out of, Macy's?"

"What?"

"I heard they took his picture, and he's never allowed in the store again."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"It's true?"

"You sound shocked."

"Toby's a pain in the ass, but to get kicked out of Macy's. Hell, the idea of him even being in Macy's is a little scary."

"He was rescuing me."

"From what?"

"I was getting attacked by a leather shirt."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Leather shirt, Josh. Stop laughing."

"How does one go about getting attacked by a shirt?"

"When you're drunk and trying on clothes, it happens all the time."

"So Sheriff Ziegler rode in to save the day."

"I was screaming, and he ran into the women's dressing room..."

"Wait. Toby Ziegler went into the women's dressing room? Willingly?"

"I was screaming, Josh. CJ ran out, but she was as drunk as I was."

"Was she naked?"

"What does that matter?"

"I'm interested in the story, Donna. I want to picture the scene."

"You just want to picture CJ naked."

"So she was naked?"

"No! She was wearing pants and a bra."

"Was it a satin bra?"

"I'm not telling you anything else!"

"I'm sorry. I was kidding. My imagination will work that out later. So, CJ's in a bra. What were you wearing?"

"I was explaining how I was being attacked. How did this discussion turn into what I was wearing?"

"Just trying to imagine the scene."

"I was wearing jeans, a bra, and that damn leather thing was stuck over my head."

"Fascinating. So, you and CJ are in a room, both of you are half naked..."

"Get your head out of the gutter!"

"I'm sorry, what were we discussing before?"

"The shirt."

"Ah yes, the attack of the leather shirt. Go on."

"So Toby runs in. He starts trying to yank the shirt off of me..."

"Toby was taking your shirt off!"

"It was stuck! Haven't you been listening?"

"I was still thinking about you and CJ."

"You're disgusting."

"Okay, Toby is taking your shirt off...God, I don't want to hear anymore. The fantasy is ruined."

"Well, CJ got mad for some reason and attacked him."

"Ohh, I'm interested again. CJ beat the shit out of him?"

"No. She jumped on his back and began beating his head with her hands. The force of her jumping on him forced him to pin me against the wall."

"I'm conflicted."

"Why?"

"Well. I want to hear about Toby getting beat up. But I don't like the idea of him pinning you against the wall."

"He was helping me! We weren't all having kinky sex!"

"I'm aware. But Toby was in a small space with two half naked women. One being you, and I don't like that."

"Anyway. The manager decided that was the best time to come in to see what the problem was."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Toby got the shirt off and managed to toss CJ off of him. He went on to explain what had happened, but the manager ordered us all out of the store. He issued CJ and I warnings, but took Toby's picture and told him to never come back. And why are you laughing!"

"I'm sorry. I'm...it's...I can't help it. The idea of this happening to Toby is just..."

"Josh. It was not funny. Stop laughing about it...stop laughing...oh, sit down before you fall over and hurt yourself."

"...Okay..."

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Well, not really. This is good blackmail material."

"No it isn't. You don't mention this to him, or I'll leave it for CJ to hurt you."

"That's not funny."

"I think it is."

"Well, I still don't like the idea of you going out with them without me."

"You and Toby are fighting."

"So. You and CJ could go out with me."

"We need someone who we don't out drink within the first hour."

"That was hitting below the belt."

"He lost his brother, Josh."

"Why are we going back to that discussion?"

"I'm just telling you. He lost his brother, and he lost you."

"He didn't lose me."

"Think about it."

"No, I don't think I will."

"God, you drive me crazy sometimes!"

"Fine. I don't need you or CJ to make my day pleasant tomorrow. I've already made plans."

"Liar."

"I am not. I called Andi."

"Wyatt?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She gets back from New York tomorrow afternoon, and told me I could come over and play with the kids."

"I thought you didn't want to see Toby."

"I won't. He gets them tonight and tomorrow morning. He won't be there when I show up."

"That sounds so adult of you."

"Thank you."

"I was being sarcastic."

"And I'm ignoring it."

"Why do you want to visit Huck and Molly?"

"Because I don't have any kids of my own."

"Why?"

"Because I love them."

"Why?"

"I miss them."

"Why?"

"Huck has an X-Box."

"This is sad."

"Well, I had to do something since you made plans without me."

"I did not. I told you what I was doing."

"And I was excited until you mentioned HIS name."

"I'm leaving. I have a meeting."

"Wow. That was weird."

"What was?"

"You telling me that you have a meeting."

"Yep. I'm moving up in the world."

"I miss us."

"I'm right here."

"I'm just sayin'."

"Do me a favour and think about what I said about Toby."

"Why?"

"Because you two are family. And stop shaking your head."

"He made his choice."

"No, he didn't. You made his choice for him. Now, I'll see you later."

"Will you see Huck and Molly tomorrow?"

"Probably. Remember to play nice with the other kids."

"Stop mocking me."

The End


End file.
